Blue type
Introduction Reality sculptors (they are the Green type) are the object of a number of superstitions among GOC operatives. Some people think that the Green type can not be neutralized, and even to try to do so is tantamount to suicide. Our organization's track record belies this superstition. The truth is that people of the Green type can only change what they are able to perceive and realize. There is a limit to their strength, however formidable. It can be considered that in 95% of cases: The greens are unable to predict the future and can be caught off guard; The abilities of the Greens have a limited range; they cannot affect what they do not perceive with their senses. The greens cannot impose their will on anything or anyone if they do not have that will. Greens are characterized by human weaknesses of character, they can be manipulated both through emotions and through logic. Development 99% of the Green types are developed in the following stages, passing them off as the growth of abilities. STAGE 1: Denial. The subject refuses to believe in his ability to change reality. Green will try to explain to himself logically why he can not have such abilities. In some cases, the development of the Green type stops at this stage because its abilities have blocked themselves and no longer grow. Most of them enter the next stage. STAGE 2: Research. The subject is aware of his abilities and tries to find out the limit of his powers. In General, the development of green-type abilities occurs in one of two scenarios-either by slow, careful and methodical experiments, or their strength increases dramatically and abruptly several times. In any case, this stage takes time, after which it is replaced: STAGE 3: Stability. The subject reaches the limit of his powers and finds out where the limits of his abilities lie. The green type at this stage is in full control of its ability to form reality. The important thing is that they have the ability to consciously abandon the use of their abilities when necessary. The third stage is characterized by attempts to lead a "normal" life, using their abilities away from other people's eyes, trying not to hurt anyone. Such Green types may be assigned the first level of countermeasures (observe, not attack), but they should be closely monitored because there is a risk of moving to the next stage. STAGE 4: God is a child. Unfortunately, most Green types reach this stage. The sculptors of reality become obsessed with their own power and freely use it for selfish purposes, causing damage to other people. At this stage, the subject is emotionally detached from other people, tends to deny guilt in anything and is subject to delusions of grandeur. The fourth stage is fraught with many dangers, but the key point of this stage is in the manipulation of other people through abilities. Teenagers Green type and people middle age usually apply their ability to in sexual purposes, children same seek to do unfamiliar people their "friends." Older people of the Green type tend to manipulate people for love and personal gain. There are several cases of the Green type returning from this stage to stage 3, but in 99% of cases the Green type remains at this stage until it is neutralized. For this reason, Green Types at this stage have a fifth level of countermeasures (immediate threat) and are subject to immediate neutralization. Elimination There are three key points needed to enter the battle with the Green type. Speed: Green type People are able to react quickly to any threat. In order for the attack to be effective, the duration of the operation should not be more than one second-from the beginning of aggressive actions to eliminate the target. The average time a person instinctively reacts to an unexpected threat or event is that long. Surprise: Green types are characterized by rapid adaptation to perceived threats. It is recommended to bluff-the subject is a clear threat on which he focuses, and neutralization is carried out from an unexpected direction for him. Power factor: the method of eliminating the Green type should be sufficiently high reliability to kill the target the first time. It is recommended to choose a sniper weapon of large caliber, shooting expansive or armor-piercing bullet if necessary. Firearms are recommended if explosives are not available, but they are not always available because of the risk of collateral damage. If a decision is made to use firearms, several shooters should be involved, who should aim at the head, and in the absence of such an opportunity - at the body. Example (Names changed for security reasons) Subject alpha ("Alice") was a Caucasian woman in her 90s who lived in a private house in village A ("Alabamovo, USA"). GOK's attention turned to Alice while investigating reports of "ghosts" in the fields around her home. Acting covertly intelligence group established the absence of spectral entities, as evidenced by the zero level of bio-etheric energy. It was decided to conduct a further investigation. Operative O ("Oscar") went to Alabama with a support group disguised as a film crew and the host of the reality show " the Real Ghostbusters." It turned out that the subject Alice lived alone in a house with two cats. Her husband had died three years ago, and the children lived out of state. Alice was charming and friendly, willing to talk to the operatives, feeding them tea and homemade cakes. Through some time Oscar established, that the most likely cause of the emergence of ghosts is Alice, camping on K. they emerged only in its the absence of, either in the time, when she slept. After talking with her, he found that she was baptized into the Catholic faith, but departed from the Church, because for her desire to believe in the afterlife, blind faith alone was not enough. Oscar suggested that Alice was a Green Type, unaware of her powers, and mourned her husband's death by manifesting his ghosts. After Oscar entered into a long philosophical debate with her and discussed Pascal's Bet, the power and clarity of the ghosts increased, allowing Oscar to photograph the emerging entity. He presented the photograph to Alice for identification, and was surprised when Alice recognized the photograph not as her husband but as the subject Beta ("Bob"), a young man she had known in her youth. According to Alice, she and Bob had an affair in the early 1940s, but the relationship was interrupted by Bob's call-up to World War II. While the war was going on, Alice met her future husband-a factory worker who was declared unfit for military service due to a leg injury in a car accident. Two days after Bob received a letter from her rejecting his betrothal, he died in Normandy. Alice's emotional tension caused the appearance of ghosts to increase in frequency and intensity, reaching material manifestation. After one of the operatives was wounded by a Luger bullet, the Command gave the order to neutralize the subject. Operative Oscar requested permission to "functionally defeat" the subject, citing the priorities of the Second mission (Cover-up). Permission was granted. It is not known what Oscar said to Alice, but he convinced her to manifest the Ghost of " Bob " that night. Alice first manifested the Ghost by being conscious and observing it visually. After reaching emotional closure about what Alice thought was the Ghost of her former lover, the ghosts stopped appearing. The subject died of natural causes in her sleep three days later.